When Will You Remember Me
by Princess Hazel
Summary: You don't remember me, but I remember you. We used to be so close. We're physically close, but mentally far. I didn't come back just to have you forget me. I hope you remember me soon. SasuSaku NaruHina InoShika maybe NejiTen. A little bit of ninja and High School.
1. Chapter 1

**When Will You Remember Me?**

"_Class, we have a new student today." Iruka said._

_A girl with cherry blossom colored hair going down to her waist walked in._

"_Sakura Haruno." The girl introduced. Her bored emerald green eyes scanned the classroom. She was wearing a dark, navy blue V-neck sweater over a white hooded shirt. She also wore a pair of black short shorts. Strapped around her left leg was a kunai pouch._

"_You can go sit between Sasuke and Naruto" Iruka told Sakura while pointing to the farthest back row. Sakura walked over to her seat and sat down. _

"_Hi Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I'm going to be the next hokage!" Naruto shouted. Naruto had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. There were three whisker like marks on both his cheeks. He was wearing an orange turtle neck sweater with blue and white on it. His pants was also a matching orange with his kunai pouch on the right leg. Sakura thought he was just plain loud so she decided to just ignore him._

_On the other side of Sakura was a raven haired boy with a chicken butt like hairstyle. _

"_You're talking too loud Naruto." The raven haired boy said. Sakura looked towards his direction and saw that his eyes were a dark onyx eyes. His bangs framed his face perfectly. He wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts. His kunai pouch was also on the right._

_Sakura felt the heat rush to her face. He was pretty cute for a seven year old. _

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said with a soft, sweet smile. She was about to answer him, but changed her mind. She wasn't going to break her walls just for one guy._

It was early morning when a girl with cherry blossom pink hair up to her shoulders was walking to school. She was wearing a pink hooded shirt with a dark navy blue V-neck vest over it. Along with it she wore black short shorts with cherry blossoms being blown in the wind in the right bottom corner as a design. Her kunai pouch was on her left leg. Around her neck was a black ribbon tied with a bow on the back, with the excess going down her back.

As she spotted someone her emerald green eyes sparkled. She ran to the person ahead of her and hugged him from behind.

"Sakura. Get off of me."

"Sasuke, don't say that. You should be used to this by now." Sakura said. This was a normal routine. Sakura and Sasuke were both now 17. Like all ninjas they had to attend Konoha High School when they are 17 & 18.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said glaring at her. He started to walk faster but it didn't make a difference since Sakura was still hanging off his back. Sasuke was wearing a high collared grey short sleeved shirt with blue wrist warmers. Along with it he wore blue pants with his kunai pouch on his right leg. As they walked through the school gates everybody looked towards them.

"Haha. I still don't understand why they're not used to this every morning." Sakura sad laughing.

"Sakura!" A boy with spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes screamed out. He was running towards them wearing a black turtle neck jacket with orange lines. He also had black pants to match. His kunai pouch was on his right leg.

"Dope. Don't be so loud in the morning." Sasuke said clearly annoyed.

"Wow Sakura, six months since you've moved here and look how popular you've gotten! You're popular enough for people to think you and Sasuke are the perfect couple!"

"Thanks Naruto! I think." Sakura said as she finally let go of Sasuke.

"Hn."

The trio walked over to the tree to talk to their other friends.

"Sasuke, I don't understand how you can keep up with forehead all morning." A blonde with her hair tied up said. She had blue eyes just like Naruto. She wore a purple dress that showed off all her curves perfects. Her hair was tied up with a purple ribbon. Her name was Ino Yamanaka.

Instead of answering Sasuke just went to lean against the tree bark and closed his eyes. Sakura just sat next to him while Naruto sat next to a shy looking girl.

"C-come on Ino, I admire her. S-she's not shy to talk to who she likes." The shy girl said. She had purple hair styled with straight bangs. Her hair went up to her waist. She had a pale complexion and her eyes were white with a slight shade of lavender. These eyes were normal for her family line as she was a Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga to be exact. She wore a lavender jacket with dark purple pants. Her kunai pouch was on her right leg.

"Eh? You have someone you like Hinata?! Who is it?" Naruto screamed out. He looked a bit worried.

Hinata turned a deep red. "U-uhm. I-i. " Luckily the bell rang.

"Come on guys let's go! You too lazy ass!" Ino told a sleep looking boy.

"Troublesome woman." He was Shikamaru Nara. He had hair tied up that looked like a pineapple. He wore a simple grey shirt with black sweatpants. His eyes matched his hair and was black.

Noticing that Sasuke wasn't moving Sakura told them to go ahead of her. She went up to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go. It's time for class." She said to him. He just ignored her. Sakura sighed. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him up. He was too heavy for her though.

"Let go of me."

"Go to class then"

"No." Finally she got him up and started dragging him to class.

"Sakura. "

"Go to class then."

"Hn." Sakura smiled. She knew that meant yes. She continued to drag him, but he harshly pulled his hand away.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said turning around to him. Sasuke's eyes were glowing red. It was a trait of the Uchiha family.

"Shut up. You're annoying." He was glaring at her with what almost looked like hatred. Sakura knew it wasn't though. Deep down Sakura knew that Sasuke was nice.

Sasuke stormed off ahead of Sakura leaving a wide gap between them. Sakura knew not to catch up with him, as he needed to cool down a little.

"What happened to you Sasuke..? When will you remember who I am?" Sakura said silently to herself.

She herself then started heading to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Will You Remember Me?**

_It's been a week since our seven year old, pink haired gal transferred to Ninja Academy. So far, she hasn't made any friends. Everybody has tried to approach her, but she's just ignored them._

"_Hey shouldn't we try to get Sakura to play?"_

"_Why bother? She's just going to ignore us anyways."_

_All the kids soon started to give up on her. _

"_We're not gonna play." Sasuke said._

"_Yea!" Naruto said after. _

_Before the other kids can stop them they walked away back towards the classroom._

_Sakura was sitting in her seat when the two boys walked in._

_The two boys sat next to her._

"_Why don't you come and play with us?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yea Sakura! We could have lots of fun!" Naruto screamed._

"_You're screaming to loud Naruto." Sasuke said calmly._

"_What! No I'm not!" Naruto argued back._

_Soon they were in a full heated argument. Then they both heard a small laugh. It didn't come from either of them though. It came from Sakura. They both turned to look at her. She had a small smile on her face, but it soon went back to its normal expression when she realized what she had done._

"_She looks cute when she smiles." Sasuke thought in his mind. Both him and Naruto started to laugh._

* * *

When Sakura walked back to class she was relieved that Sasuke really came. The teacher didn't complain that she was late because he knew that she was convincing Sasuke to go to class. It was pretty much a weekly thing.

Sakura walked to where her seat was, in the very back next to Sasuke. They sat in tables of four. It was Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, then Sasuke. Sasuke was closest to the window. In front of them was Ino and Shikamaru, along with two other students.

"As you guys know, tomorrow is the start of winter break." Everybody broke into a cheer.

"You guys will still have homework though." The teacher said with his half covered face smiling. This teacher was Kakashi. He had silver hair, and a mask that covered his mouth and nose. Although he did lift up his headband once in a while during battles, his right eye was also covered up. So nobody really knew what Kakashi's whole face looked like.

Like Kakashi, all the other teachers assigned homework to the students too. Their teachers were all the same, except they had them at different times. Their only teacher that was different was their elective class.

It was now lunch time. They 6 walked up to the tree they were at in the morning to eat their lunch. While they were talking 2 figures started walking up to them.

One had long brown hair tied up into a pony tail white the other one had brown hair that was tied into two buns.

"Oh hey Neji!" Naruto said loudly. The one with long brown hair tied up in a low pony tail was Neji Hyuuga. He was the cousin of Hinata Hyuuga. Like Hinata he had white eyes with a very light tint of lavender. Neji was a stoic person much like Sasuke is.

"TenTen where were you guys this morning?" Tenten was the girl whose hair was tied up into two buns. She had matching chocolate brown eyes . She was probably the most normal out of the whole group.

"We had a project to do for Guy." Tenten and Neji were both one year older than the rest so they didn't have the same classes.

"What are your electives guys?" Sakura asked. She was laying on the grass next to Sasuke, who was leaning against the tree again.

"You always ask that question Sakura!" Ino said.

"Yea, but I always forget." She answered with a sheepish look.

"Flower arrangement with Kuranai" Ino answered.

"Weapons with Iruka " Tenten said.

"N-Neji and I b-both have training with my dad because of o-our byakugans." Hinata answered.

"Training with Asuma." Shikamaru lazily said.

"Training with Pervy Sage."

"When will you start calling him Jaraiya Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"When he stops writing those porn books Kakashi always reads."

"By the way what does ice cube over there have?"

"He has training with Kakashi." Sakura answered.

"So you remember his elective but not ours?" Neji said with a smirk.

"Well, you know how it is between me and him. Haha" Sakura said starting to get red.

"Now that I think of it, Hinata who was the one you like!"

"U-uhm uhm." Her face started to turn red as a tomato until she finally passed out.

"Eh Hinata! Wake up!" Naruto said panicking.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Neji said, "Hurt my cousin and you will die."

"Eh? Why would I ever want to hurt Hinata." Naruto asked confused.

"Poor Hinata, she's got to try harder for this dense guy to notice." Everybody thought in their minds.

"Sakura what's your elective?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't answer though. She looked dazed with happiness.

"Hey Sakura, Ino asked you a question." Tenten snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh. It's health with Tsunade."

Right then the bell rang. They gathered their things and started heading off in opposite directions. As Sakura was walking to health she thought about what had just happened.

Even though nobody else had heard it she did. Sasuke knew what class she was in. He had answer very softly what it was. He was paying attention to her, even just a little bit.

"You always act like you don't care, or aren't listening but you are. Maybe I am starting to become closer to you."

Soon school was over and it was time to go home. As she was walking towards the front gate, Sakura spotted Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "Hn." He then started walking again, but this time slower.

"Thanks! Anyways, let's do homework together!"

"No."

"But why?"

"Just do it with Ino or something." He said getting slightly annoyed.

"I can't they all paired off! I'm not smart enough to do this on my own. Come on!"

"No."

"I'll bring you some tomato juice when we do homework."

"Hn." She knew the tomato juice thing would work. Sasuke's favorite was always tomato after all.

"Thanks a bunch, I'll give you the details later!" She quickly hugged him and left.

* * *

"Why do I even put up with her." Sasuke thought to himself.

"_Because something about her makes you interested." _A voice in the back of his head said. Even though he hated to admit it but the voice was true.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something though. Whatever just forget it."

* * *

When Sakura got home she decided to go take a short nap. Before she drifted off the sleep though she thought, "I hope your closer to remembering me soon."

**Well, it'd be nice to review too you know (: Flames or not go ahead!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Will You Remember Me

It was around 10 o'clock on Saturday when Sakura woke up.

"I guess my nap turned into a full night's sleep." Sakura said to herself.

She went to her restroom and did her normal morning routine. After that she grabbed her laptop and went downstairs towards the kitchen. Setting down the laptop on the kitchen island, Sakura started to prepare some breakfast.

When she was done making breakfast she began to eat. In front of her was her laptop, which she had turned on a while ago. Sakura logged onto _Facebook._

Sakura opened her chat box. Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, and Neji were online. "I guess he's still training. I'll just send him a message and let him answer it when he gets back.

Sakura opened up Sasuke's chat box and sent him : "Hey Sasuke! Is it alright if we do the homework today? (:"

She decided to just paint her nails while she waited for him to reply back.

**(A/N They all wear the same outfits everyday like how they do in the manga. Also, if you didn't really get what I meant when I described what I wore just refer to the manga since its all the same except for Sakura's clothes.)**

By the time she finished painting her last pinky she head a bing. She looked back up to her computer and saw that Sasuke replied.

"No. Tomorrow."

As Sakura read it she bit her lip and looked towards the living room wall with family pictures on it.

"Tomorrow is no good for me. I'm hanging out with Ino that day. Let's get together on Monday then?"

"Hn."

"Great! Your house or my house?"

"Mine."

"Okay! I'll be there around 10. See you on Monday! (;"

Since she knew that Sasuke wasn't going to reply back anyways she closed her laptop. She then grabbed her cellphone, keys and some money and put on some boots. She started heading towards the flower shop.

" Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura called out to the girl standing behind the counter.

"What's up Forehead?"

"Can I get 2 boquets with cherry blossoms and white roses."

"Yea, hold on." Ino went to the back to grab the flowers. Sakura looked around the shop and thought to herself, "Your parents really have done a great job Ino." Ino came back with two beautifully wrapped boquets.

"It's that time again isn't it?" Ino asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's for my dad's this time." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Is he going to go too?" Ino asked.

"Yea, He's coming in the morning. Anyways I got to get back home. Bye pig!"

"Bye!" Ino said to the retreating figure of Sakura.

The next day Sakura did her normal routine. Instead though she put on a black dress with long sleeves and matching black flats. She also still wore her black ribbon around her neck.

By the time she was done she heard the doorbell. She quickly ran downstairs with excitement. When she opened the door a boy with messy red hair was standing outside.

"Gaara! It's been so long!" Sakura screamed while hugging him.

"What I don't get a kiss on the cheek too?"

"Fine." Sakura said quickly kissing him on his cheek.

"I was only joking Sakura." Gaara said while rubbing his cheek. "Anyways let me put my stuff upstairs and then we'll go.

When Gaara came back down he was wearing black jeans with a grey polo shirt. They left the house and went to the train station. They soon got off and walked towards a field. Up ahead were two graves. The one on the left had Asaoka Haruno and on the right had Emi Haruno.

"Dad, Mom, it's that time of year again." Sakura said.

"We brought your favorite flower too Mr. Haruno." Gaara said. They placed down the flowers on their graves.

"Don't worry mom, you'll get your favorite flowers at your time." Sakura told her mom with a small laugh. "We're having lots of fun, but we still miss you a lot."

"And don't worry, I'm taking care of Sakura."

"Goodbye guys. I'll see you soon." Sakura said as she and Gaara headed back.

"Do you want to stop by some ice-cream like we used to back in Suna?" Gaara asked.

"We're not kids anymore Gaara."

"It doesn't mean we can't relive our childhood does it?"

"I guess not."

"Great! Let's go!" Gaara said grabbing her hand.

"Come on don't pull! I can walk." Sakura said laughing happily.

* * *

Sasuke woke up around 10 that morning. He went on his daily training and then decided to take a shower. By the time he was done showering it was already 2 pm.

"Maybe I'll go buy some more food so I'm prepared when Sakura comes over." Sasuke thought to himself. He was hoping Sakura would come over today, not that he would ever admit it. He wanted to know, why was she so interesting to him. What was he forgetting about her?

He then started to walk down the streets. He was at a crossing light waiting for it to change so he could walk when he spotted something. Or someone… with pink hair holding hands with a guy with red hair. She was laughing happily with him. They were both holding ice cream cones.

"Isn't that Sakura? What's she doing with that guy? Wasn't she supposed to be with Ino today? Wait why do I even care?" Sasuke said thinking to himself, unknowingly he was getting angry by the second.

"I thought she liked me, but I guess it was just her messing around." Sasuke said now currently mad. Since the convenience store was still the same way he kept watching them. After about 2 minutes of walking, Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"Why did that guy kiss her on the cheek, who is he to her. Why did she have such a big smile after that? I don't even care." With that he took a turn into the convenience store.

Sakura was laughing happily with Gaara whi

* * *

le eating her ice cream.

"Sorry about this Sakura, but I told my friends I'd meet them right now."

"It's alright Gaara. I'll make my way home from here."

"Okay, I'll be home for dinner. Bye."

"What no kiss on the cheek?" Sakura said mockingly.

"Haha funny," Gaara said quickly pecking her cheek before walking away.

"I should get home, so I could get ready for my study date with Sasuke" Sakura said smiling widely.

The next day, around 10, Sakura knocked on the door to Sasuke's house. The door flung open with Sasuke looking slightly irritated.

"Is he mad at me?" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura headed towards the kitchen table and started to get her books out.

Sakura's worst subject was math, so she thought she would get that out of the way first.

"Sasuke, I'm going to grab some juice okay? And I brought your tomatoes!"

"Tch." Sakura heard from upstairs. "Well that isn't a good sign" Sakura though.

"Hey Sasuke can you help me with this question." They were only 5 minutes into studying.

"Hey Sasuke." Still no answer.

"Please, can you help me?" Nothing.

"Sasuke?"

"Will you shut up!" Sasuke half screamed half said.

Taken back a little Sakura asked, "Did I do something to make you mad or something?" Sakura was a bit scared as his eyes were seriously red now. They weren't flashing red, they were staying red.

"Who was that guy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**When Will You Remember Me**

_Sasuke and Naruto were walking towards their seat, when they saw Sakura's head down on the desk._

"_Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked worried. _

_Sakura lifted her head up and put her head in her hand, leaning against it. "This is exactly why I didn't want to make close friends."_

"_What do you mean." Sasuke asked. Both him and Naruto were confused._

"_I'm moving again in six months." Sakura said pouting a little bit._

'_Sakura has really changed. She used to never show emotion around us.' Sasuke thought to himself._

"_Then let's make the best of these six months." Sasuke said with a gentle smile. Sakura blushed. After getting to know Sasuke and Naruto over the two weeks that have passed, she was starting to have a crush on Sasuke. Not that she would admit it of course._

"_That's right Sakura! We'll make these the best six months of your life!" Naruto said happily._

_Sakura started laughing, " That's going a little too far Naruto, but alright."_

* * *

"What do you mean by who was that guy Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She was confused as she had no idea what Sasuke was talking about.

Sasuke's angry face then turned back into his normal stoic face, although his eyes were still red. "Why did I just ask that? It makes me sound like I'm actually jealous." Sasuke thought to himself.

"_You are jealous." _The voice in the back of his head is. Sasuke decided to ignore it. "Forget about it."

'Even though you say that, you're eyes are still red.' Then something clicked in Sakura's mind. 'Do you think Sasuke saw me with Gaara yesterday? It's possible… Just in case Ill…'

"Hey Sasuke, you know how I came from Suna right?"

"Hn."

"Well, when I first moved to Suna I met this boy."

"Tch." Sasuke said with his eyes going an even darker red.

"It was my first day of school there, so I was a bit scared. Although, a close friend from the Konoha said that I should always smile . Anyways my first friend in Suna had red hair and was named Gaara."

The look in Sasuke's eyes softened a little.

"I found out that his family was killed by some people from the village hidden in the mist so my family took him in. Although he was never really adopted by us. We're really close now , so we tend to hang out once in a while."

Sasuke's eyes changed from red to black.

'Thank god his eyes are back to normal.' Sakura thought.

'Why did she just tell me that story? Maybe she knows that I saw her yesterday. Hold on a second..'

"Did you say you had a close friend from here?" Sasuke asked her.

"Huh? Oh yea, I used to live here for a while so I become close friends with some people." Sakura responded. ' Come on Sasuke remember me, remember me!'

"How old were you at that time?"

"Seven." 'Sasuke, I hope you're a lot closer to remembering me.'

'Seven? I definitely should have remembered her then. She should've been in ninja academy with me and Naruto. Why don't I remember her.'

"Hn" Sasuke just said. He then went back to studying.

'I guess he still doesn't remember.' Sakura said as she too went back to studying.

* * *

Hours passed when they finally finished studying. It was now 8 o'clock p.m.

"What do you want to eat Sasuke?" Sakura said as she opened the refrigerator.

"Hn, you should stop eating over every time you come."

"Eh? But I love making dinner for you." Sakura said still staring into the refrigerator. "Let me guess, tonight you want steamed fish with some left over sauce?"

"Hn."

"Of course that's what you want, you have all the ingredients for it." Sakura said giggling.

* * *

By the time they were done with dinner it was already 9:30 p.m. "Hey can we watch a movie Sasuke?"

"No."

"But why?" Sakura said with a pout. 'That pout looks familiar.' Sasuke thought.

"…Your parents." Sasuke responded quietly.

Sakura's turned from a pout to a frown. She quickly changed that frown into a smile though. 'Why was she frowning… usually she would smile about these things.' Sasuke said noticing.

"My parents won't mind." Sakura said finally. 'Something's not right here.' Sasuke thought.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered as she ran to the cabinet where he kept the movies. 'Which movie should I pick?' She ran through the dvd titles when she finally spotted one. 'It's been a while since I watched this. It brings back lots of memories.'

I went to put the disk inside the player. "Sasuke hurry up! It's going to start soon." Sakura saw him walk over to the couch and sit. She then sat on the seat next to him.

"…What movie did you put in?" Sasuke asked while Sakura was going to the movie menu.

With a big grin Sakura replied, " Spirited away."

"You've got to be joking."

"Definitely not!"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Wow Sasuke! Your house is so nice!" Sakura said excited._

"_Isn't it Sakura?" Naruto said just as excited even though he's been here a bunch of times._

"_Hey! What movie do you guys want to watch?"_

"_Teme, let's watch Spirited away!"_

"_What's Spirited Away?" Sakura asked innocently._

_Both Sasuke and Naruto dropped their mouths. "You've never watched spirited away Sakura?" Sasuke asked._

"_uhhh no? Is it good?" Sakura asked titling her head to the side._

"_Good? It's great! We are definitely watching it now!"_

_-end flashback-_

* * *

They were halfway through the movie when Sasuke felt Sakura lean towards him.

"Hey Sasuke, can I lay my head on your lap?"

"No."

Aww, my legs are so numb though. Just for a while?"

"Hn."

Sakura broke into a huge grin and lied her head on Sasuke's lap.

As the movie ended Sasuke was about to tell Sakura to get off him. Before he could though, he noticed that she was sleeping. He smiled a little. 'I've definitely seen this face before but where?' Sasuke wanted to take her upstairs so she could sleep in the guest room , but he was afraid that if he moved, he would wake Sakura up.

As Sasuke sat there he kept thinking about Sakura. 'Why is it that my walls go down around her? I feel as though she's special to me?'

'_Because you love her…dumbass.' _The voice in the back of his head said. 'Do you realize that you are me and you just called us dumbass?' Sasuke said slightly irritated. _'That's not the point here though.' _'I don't understand why you're even saying that. I don't even like her, there's no way I can love her already.' '_Trust me, I'm you. I remember a lot more than you do.' _ 'Then tell me what I'm forgetting.' _'That you have to figure out yourself.' _

"Inner voices are so irritating sometimes." Sasuke said under his breath. 'I know I like her already, I just don't want to admit it..' Soon Sasuke too fell asleep, just as he realized something important.


	5. Chapter 5

**When Will You Remember Me?**

"_Geez, where did Naruto go?" Sakura said aloud._

"_That dobe probably saw some new ramen to try." Sasuke responded._

_They were currently at their local shopping mall, Konoha Centre. It's the weekend after they had watched Spirited Away. It has also been two weeks since Sakura had told Naruto and Sasuke that she was moving._

_As Sasuke and Sakura was looking for Naruto, Sakura spotted something._

_She tugged on Sasukes sleeve, "Hey let's go to that photobooth over there!"_

"_We have to go find the dobe though. Who knows what sort of trouble he's making right now."_

"_It's okay! It'll only take a few minutes!" Sakura insisted._

"_Fine." Sasuke said finally giving in. "Yes!"_

_They quickly went to the photobooth. Sakura chose all the options and Sasuke paid. "It's a little small in here." Sasuke said._

"_It's only going to be really quick anyways. By the way there's four pictures in total, so we better have different poses!" Sakura said laughing._

_On the first pose they just did a simple smile. On the second they did their funny faces. _

"_I don't know what to do on the third pose." Sasuke said quickly._

"_Me neither. We better think of something fast though!"_

"_Sakura, it's counting down."_

_In a panic Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind with a smile on her face and Sasuke blushing._

_Sasuke sat there frozen for a second. "Hehe, sorry I was in a panic." Sakura said with a sheepish smile, still hugging him from behind. "It's time for the fourth picture, you can choose since I chose the third."_

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. 'What time is it? I accidently fell asleep during the movies.' Since her head was facing towards the tv and there was a window next to it she saw that it was morning. 'Man, I must have made Sasuke sleep in such an uncomfortable position.' She looked up towards Sasuke's sleeping face. 'Man, he looks so innocent! Like back then, too bad I can't take a picture of this! That'd be so creepy.' Sakura slowly lifted herself off Sasuke's lap.

Because of the change of weight on his lap Sasuke woke up too. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura getting off the couch. Sakura looked towards Sasuke's direction and saw that he was awake.

"Hn." Is all Sasuke said. He slowly got up and headed upstairs to his room, to brush his teeth and etc.

As he was walking up the stairs he thought to himself, 'What was that important thing I remembered before I fell asleep. Why can't I remember?'

While Sasuke was upstairs, Sakura went to the downstairs restroom to get ready for the day. She looked through the drawers until she found one of the outfits she wore here last time. Since it had gotten soaked from a water fight started by Naruto it was left here while Sakura wore a different outfit home.

Sakura picked up the shirt and smelled it. 'Hmm, so he did wash it.' She quickly put on her clothes and got ready.

By the time she came out of the bathroom Sasuke was cooking breakfast for the both of them.

"Mmm it smells good what are you making?" Sakura asked walking up to him.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"You know, if I didn't know you that well, I wouldn't understand the language of your hn. Anyways put extra whip cream on my pancakes okay?" Sakura said with a giggle.

When they were done eating Sasuke said, "Go home now, I need to go train."

"You train all the time, today's the day you're taking a break."

"No." Sasuke said.

"How about this, let's have a target contest. Whoever hits all the targets win. If you win, you could go ahead and practice. If I win, you're going on a date with me." Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasuke said. 'This is going to be interesting…'

_**Ok well since I'm not good at explaining ninja like scenes… You know that scene from when Itachi and Sasuke were kids and Itachi is like practicing his kunai throws? Then there's that blind spot? But instead of Sasuke falling and hurting himself, he hits them all except the blindspot target. Sakura hits all of them the way itachi did.**_

'When did Sakura get this good?' Sasuke thought. She had hit every single one of them.

"You'll probably thinking how I got so good right? Even though it may not look like it I've been training since the last time we trained together." Sakura explained.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "We've never trained together before."

Sakura's eyes widened at her mistake. 'That's right, since I've moved back I never trained with him.' "Eh? That wasn't you? Sorry! It must have been someone else then!"

"…Sakura." Sasuke said suspiciously.

"Anyways! I won so you have to go on a date with me!" Sakura said trying to change the topic. Sasuke sighed and just let the subject go.

"Great! We're going to Konoha Centre!" Sakura started skipping towards the direction while Sasuke calmly walked.

They got there within ten minutes.

Sasuke's head turned towards Sakura. Her eyes were sparkling looking towards a store. 'Don't tell me…' Sasuke looked towards the direction where Sakura was looking at. 'Of course, her favorite store.' Without even saying anything Sakura started dragging Sasuke towards the store called Aurora. The store was color coded. The pastel colors were on the left and kept going until it reached to the darkest of colors.

Sakura let go of Sasuke, and started looking at the clothes. Sasuke started heading towards a fitting room chair. That's where she'd end up anyways.

Soon enough Sakura was in the fitting room trying on several clothes.

**(Hmm this doesn't make sense since they wear the same clothes everyday. Oh well.)**

"Sasuke, Sasuke how does this one look! It's the last one I promise!." Sakura said stepping out of the fitting room.

Sasuke looked up and just said hn.

"Sasuke! For real!"

'All of them make you look perfect anyways.' Sasuke thught to himself. "It's fine. Can we hurry up now. It's been an hour and a half." Sasuke said out loud.

"Fine, let me just go pay for this." Even though Sakura tried over a dozen outfits she ended up buying only 2.

After that they headed towards the arcade. For a while they played games.

After that they headed to a few stores, and finally to get something to eat. As they were heading towards Sakura spotted something.

"Sasuke! It's a photobooth let's go take pictures!" Sakura said dragging him towards it.

'Hasn't this happened before?' Sasuke thought.

Inside the photobooth Sakura was selecting the options. "Man this photobooth is smaller than the last time I came here."

"You've taken pictures here before?" Sasuke asked.

'Oops, let that one slip.' "Yep!"

"With who?"

"Just an important person." Sakura said. "Anyways, you better smile for the first one!"

The camera was counting down. Sakura expected Sasuke not to smile. She looked to her side and saw that Sasuke really did have a slight smiling expression. Her smile became even wider.

The second picture Sakura did her funny face, while Sasuke just smirked.

"That's no fun! You should've done a funny face!" Sakura said. "I don't do such childish things.

"So you're calling me childish?" Sakura said with a pout.

"Hn. The third picture is going to be taken soon."

'Maybe he'll remember a little. I need a before and after anyways.' Sakura pulled Sasuke towards and kissed him on the cheek. That's when the camera took a picture.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura looked towards him and and laughed nervously with her hand behind her head.

"Next picture!" Sakura said trying to change the subject. She knew that Sasuke wasn't actually angry, but she still didn't like the atmosphere.

The countdown for the fourth picture started to count down.

Sasuke smirked. He pulled Sakura towards him. The camera took a snap. Sasuke slowly pulled away from her. Sakura opened her eyes and was blushing.

"Your face is as red as a tomato." Sasuke said whispering into her ear. 'Her lips were soft, they tasted like strawberries.'

'How is that he always tops my third picture surprise with his fourth picture surprise? His lips were so perfect though.' Sakura thought trying to snap herself out of it.

* * *

"_Sasuke hurry! It's counting down!" Sakura said panicking._

_She hadn't realize that she was still hugging him from behind. At the last second of the countdown Sasuke turned his head to the side and kissed Sakura on the cheek._

_Sakura blushed very hard. Sasuke too was blushing, just not as hard as Sakura._

_After that they grabbed the pictures. _

_There was a silence, when Sakura broke it. "We should keep looking for Naruto."_

"_Yea.." Sasuke agreed._

'_I think I might be falling for Sasuke..'_

'_I'm falling for her…'_

* * *

She and Sasuke walked out of the photobooth. She grabbed the strips and handed one to Sasuke.

'I think I remembered what I figured out last night. I'll just have to check for sure later.'

"Hey! Isn't that Naruto and Hinata over there?!" Sakura said breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.


End file.
